Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a display panel speaker and, more particularly, to location of a user ear.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Flat panel displays are becoming more prevalent in devices such as smart phones. Generating sound from a panel display is being investigated.